


VI. Agnus Deī (The Wrath of the Lamb.)

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: нαηηιвαℓ 🍷 🔪 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, Biblical Reinterpretation, Bittersweet Ending, Book of Revelation, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crime Fighting, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Death, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, God´s lamps, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, Lamps, Love Crime, M/M, Murder Husbands, No Beta, Partners in Crime, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Serial Killers, Sweet Devil, The Red Dragon - Freeform, We need season 4 of Hannibal, no beta we die like men, sin - Freeform, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: God will not forgive; he is not as kind as people may think. Then, even the archangel Michael, when he was disputing with the devil about the body of Moses, did not himself dare to condemn him for slander but said, “The Lord rebuke you!”





	VI. Agnus Deī (The Wrath of the Lamb.)

**Author's Note:**

> The end of my Hannibal Series. I enjoyed it so far. I will write another series but full of prompts in which I will give myself the opportunity of the proper act of being a fanboy, it will be less serious and poetic than this one.

The beast torments everyone. Whoever approaches, suffers the consequences. Penuries, anguish, sorrow, the flesh burning, the skin being shelled, the blood pouring down all over.

This beast is the Devil itself.

There is another beast, too, inside Will Graham; but that beast is still sleeping. It wakes up from time to time, but it is not always aware of its surroundings.

The Devil said to him, _“You can go home again, if there's any point. Is there any point?” _But there is no purpose whatsoever.

_“When life becomes maddeningly polite, think about me. Think about me, Will.”_ The absolute truth, he was always on his mind all this time.

_“Was it good to see me?”_ The Devil is not asking Will, he is asking his beast inside; the answer is already clear. He assures _“I need you, Hannibal.”_

They say God loves all regardless of who they are. Does God love the Devil? Evil and unholy, the Devil embodies all of that. Hannibal Lecter embodies all of that.

But Religion is dangerous, and Hannibal, a believer. Those who mock God's truth and who follow their own desires all while claiming to be Christians, are the most dangerous kind of believers.

Will Graham is a cunning boy; he is a righteous, reckless, twitchy little man. He knows the Devil, but he also understands its love; a reciprocated love.

_“Save yourself, kill them all?”_

_“I don't know if I can save myself. Maybe that's just fine.”_

He can never live with Hannibal, but neither can he live without him.

Even so, his decision is made. This is his becoming. His real one. He changed once, but it was never truly a transformation. Now the beast inside is fully aware, he is awake.

But there is also another beast, a Red Dragon, enraged and bloodthirsty, starving for flesh.

It is a fight between the wicked ones, between three infuriated beasts. The Dragon, the Devil, and The Lion.

All of them, **des génies du mal**, **lamps of God**.

Hannibal is breathing heavily, and Will is there just to watch; he drinks from his glass of wine, delightful, then bitterly painful.

Hannibal is not afraid; For him, death is welcomed; it is a glorious and rather discomforting idea.

From death, says the Devil, no one is spared. Even the most wretched, the purest, or the most misguided, lost creature, all of them will die.

Just as no one is exempt from death, the Dragon is dying, little by little.

The Dragon finally dies.

God will not forgive; he is not as kind as people may think. Then, even the archangel Michael, when he was disputing with the devil about the body of Moses, did not himself dare to condemn him for slander but said, _“The Lord rebuke you!”_

There is no such thing as Satan versus God. Only God and Death are together; God and Death are close partners, they understand each other. One creates life, and the other makes it disappear. The rest are just lost creatures, God’s lambs full of wrath. 

Now it is their time to embrace death. They are not fearful of it, and they both decide to die together.

_"It really does look black in the moonlight."_

_"See. This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us."_

_"It’s beautiful."_

Blood bathes the lambs, slaughtered by the hunt and greed.

_"Who holds the Devil, let him hold him well. He will hardly be caught a second time."_

Those who are faithful until death, will be given _"the crown of life."_ Those who overcome shall not be hurt by the second death.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
